An Instrument of Ruin
by RedLetterDay
Summary: After a particularly satisfying battle, the Lone Wanderer seeks some stimulation from her ghoulish bodyguard.   Charon/FLW. Saucy smut.


_Author's Note: This is my first story of this nature (read: smut). Critiques are welcome, as are any notices of spelling or grammatical mistakes._

* * *

><p>The echoing sound of bullets hitting thick yellow flesh rang through the ruined buildings of D.C. The last of the muties crumbled to the ground, dead from Charon's final shot. Sashaying over, the Lone Wanderer kicked one of the corpses' arms, chuckling in the back of her throat. She hated mutants, aside from Fawkes, the intelligent sweetheart, and Uncle Leo, the wandering philosopher. All others though could rot for all the Vault Dweller cared. The chocolate skinned beauty went by many names. Fiend, reaver, boogeyman, deceiver, and most recently, the 'instrument of ruin.' Three Dog always seemed to come up with clever titles for her as she grew stronger. Her personal favourite had been 'consort of discord.' It had a nice ring to it. However, that didn't change the fact that she was a girl all of twenty, only out in the wastes for a year, looking for her father.<p>

After rifling through the belongings of the muties, she turned to look at her ghoul bodyguard and odd-eyed dog. "Jade, find any more shotgun rounds?" The ghoul asked in his rasping voice, holding his combat shotgun carefully. He must be running low on ammo. Smiling, the woman tossed a few boxes to him. She used micro fusion cells and E C packs, herself. The hard click of the gun being reloaded and the sound of a flame being struck with a lighter were the only sounds coming from the two.

They had an odd partnership, to say the least. Jade was a slaver. The Satan of the wastes. She killed innocent men, stole, swore and drank. She blew up Megaton, then turned around and killed Tenpenny. She helped Big Town fend of the mutants, then enslaved everyone in it. She definitely didn't follow a very straight moral path. However, she seemed to view evil in her own way. Charon wasn't with her during 'the events,' as she called them. The time between leaving the vaults, all the way to blowing up an Enclave headquarters with a mobile air strike. He wasn't there when she saw her father die before her eyes, when she sacrificed herself to turn on the water purifier, or when she killed her way through Vault 87. He joined up with her once fresh, clean water was flowing into the river. She hated the Enclave, that's all he knew. She killed all Enclave on sight, blew up every Vertibird with a Tesla Cannon, had the Brotherhood of Steel's emblem tattooed on her arm and she loved ghouls.

Yeah, she was a ghoul lover. A fucking, slaving, swearing ghoul lover.

Always helping Winthrop with getting scrap metal. Helping Moira, the new ghoul on the block, with her book. Even getting supplies from Tulip, just to make the girl feel better about herself. He saw the pure fury in her eyes when they wandered into an Enclave controlled satellite tower and found a pile of dead ghouls on the floor. After every last one of the soldiers were dead, the leather clad woman yanked Charon down to her height by the straps of his jacket, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. The kiss was brief and abrupt, but not at all unwelcome. When Jade pulled away from him, she grinned up at his confused face. "Fuck, I needed that."

"What the fuck was that for, smoothskin." Charon demanded in annoyance, thinking her to be playing some sort of sick joke.

"Shit, Charon, you're sexy as fuck when you're pelting bullets into those fuckers heads. Besides, ya know killing gets me all hot and bothered."

He did not, in fact, know that. But now he did. Charon growled at her, slinging his shotgun onto his back and grasping her hips in his large hands. He yanked her body towards him, while pressing her back into a crate. Jade found herself purring in satisfaction at him taking initiative. It seemed calling him 'sexy as fuck' was all it took to get him to come out of his shell. Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm tongue licking along the smooth expanse of her neck, teeth sucking roughly on a gauged earlobe.

"You-you... fuck yeah, right there... fine with doing it right h-here?" She stammered out, moaning as a gloved hand kneaded one of her breasts through the tight leather of her raider sadist outfit. Charon grunted in assurance, grasping her hips tightly and hefting her up onto the yellow, metal crate. He moved her thighs apart enough to step between them, a thick bulge already beginning to form in his pants.

Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down for another kiss. She was all thick lips and hot tongue and teeth. She groaned into the kiss as she coaxed his tongue to dance with hers, fingers clawing through his thin hair. Charon was already grasping the back zipper to the top of her outfit, dragging it down slowly, savoring the sound it made as it freed more of her skin. Once fully unzipped, he pulled it from her torso, tossing it to the crate beside her. Jade pulled back from him to gasp for air, Charon taking the opportunity to marvel her breasts. They were a healthy size, the same chocolately tone as the rest of her. Bringing a hand up, he tweaked one of the dark nipples, resulting in a rough mewl from the woman under him, her hips bucking franticly up into him.

"I don' do fucking foreplay, Ch-charon, so _please_ get on with it." Her dark eyes were squeezed shut as she let her head tip back, hands clinging blindly to his jacket. Charon made quick work of the clasps and zipper to her pants, tugging them down her thighs. He could see that moisture had already begun to gather in her panties. _So she hadn't been lying when she said she got all hot and bothered._ Charon though. He must have been staring for too long, because a soft chuckles broke into his thoughts.

"Fuck, take a holodisk image, Charon, it'll last longer."

Charon answered her with a slap to the thigh, which just got a coo of pleasure from her. Grabbing her and hauling her forward, he spun her around so she was leaning over the crate, bent at the waist. She wiggled her hips seductively at him, peeking at him over her shoulder. She heard more then felt the zipper to his pants being undone, but sure as hell felt him grasp two handfuls of her hips, thrusting up and into her in one easy, swift movement. She was pushed forward into the crate, her hands frantically trying to find purchase as he began to thrust into her at a fast, rough pace. Fuck, if she'd had known that a ghoul's cock would feel this good, she'd have gone to their side a lot sooner. Moans began to pour out from her throat, back arching downwards, bringing her chest forward. This gave Charon the opportunity to snake a hand up her torso, greedily kneading a breast, swirling a thumb around a nipple while he pounded into her. "Fuck! Charon, fuck! Right there..." Jade began to thrust her hips back into him, her muscles tightening into a vice grip around Charon as she neared her climax. Growling in an almost feral way, Charon reached between her and the crate, his thumb and forefinger rubbing at the small bundle of nerves he found there. That was all it took for Jade to come undone. She came with a scream of Charon's name, the overwhelming tightness and heat ultimately throwing Charon over the edge with her. With three final thrusts, her came into her hot body, panting and leaning into her back. Jade lazily grasped his hand and kissed it, a dopey smile spread over her face.

"Fuck, Charon, that was fucking fabulous. We are doing that every single night from now on." She stated with a satisfied grin.

"Smoothskin, you are an instrument of ruin." He grunted into her neck, kissing the skin he found there.


End file.
